Nowoczesny pirat to pirat z Somalii
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 3B "Nowoczesny pirat, to pirat z Somalii" Vera właśnie piła kawę. Vera: Ahh… nie ma to jak kubek dla najlepszej prowadzącej show w Afryce. No cóż, więc ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce… w części Afrykańskiej! Pierwsze prawdziwe drużynowe zadanie, które miało polegać na urządzenia domku w baobabie. Oczywiście to nie mogło być za proste, więc zaprosiliśmy gości! Eufemię i całuśną Bernę. Koniec, końców Berna i tak wysadziła baobab drużyny baobabu całując guzik autodestrukcji baobabu. Wygrała nasza nowa para sezonu, Fatima i Rasel, a na ceremonie powędrowała drużyna Baobabu. Zagrożeni na ceremonii byli molestowany przez Bernę, Henry oraz głupia Allice, zwyciężczyni poprzedniego sezonu. Ostatecznie odpadła Allice. Vera odłożyła kubek. Vera: Słuchaj… czy tam gdzie teraz lecimy nie jest niebezpiecznie? Camilie: Do Somalii? Chyba nie… nie brzmi jak złe państwo… Vera: W sumie… co się dzisiaj wydarzy? Kto dzisiaj wyleci? A kto okażę się największą porażką tego odcinka? Tego dowiecie się dzisiaj w Totalnej Porażce… Azji… kontra… Afryka!!! Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Afryka” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Kairu, Pretorii, Lome, pustyni, dżungli i wioski tubylców. Autobus odjeżdża z miasteczka. Za nim pojawiają się Henry. Następnie na tle baobabu pojawia się Vera, która wskazuje na koronę drzewa. Po tej scence pojawia się Allice, która radośnie skacze pomiędzy gorylami. Po tym pojawia się Selisha, który sieka swoją kataną kaktusa. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Fatima i Rasel, którzy patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Peter, który klaszcze na środku ulicy, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Fer staje na środku gejzeru, gdy spostrzegła się co się dzieje wystrzeliła w powietrze. Z boku stoi Yoanna z fioletowymi włosami, która sama siebie okłada. Następnie z baobabu wychodzi radośnie Zach w samej przepasce na biodro, a koło baobabu płaczę Arian i rzeźbi figurkę Fatimy z drewna. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Klasa Zwycięzców right|125px Ponownie w klasie zwycięzców znaleźli się Fatima i Rasel. Może nie byli tym początkowo zadowoleni, jednak Fatima zaraz po odcinku udała się do części SPA. Nad jej głową cały czas truł Rasel. '' '''Rasel:' Nie wierzę… przecież z pomocą Eufemii mieliśmy przegrać to zadanie! Rasel złapał się za głowę. Rasel: Coś ty znowu zrobiła, że ci się fartem udało wygrać?! Fatima: Ja? Fatima ściągnęła plasterek ogórka z oka. Fatima: Słuchaj… takie piękne postacie jak ja po prostu nie zostają wyeliminowane jako pierwsze… co dopiero… Fatima dokładnie zmierzyła Rasel’a wzrokiem. Fatima: …taaaak. Rasel: Co tak? Fatima: No heloł! Nikt się tak nie ubiera jak ty! I jeszcze ta niemodna zielona grzywka… musisz to przyznać. Ty jesteś tylko nudziarzem. Rasel przewrócił oczyma. Rasel: Ale mi nowość… powtarzasz mi to jakieś sto razy dziennie. (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Przebywanie z irytującą Fatimą jest gorszę niż najgorsze więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze… na serio! Ona jest irytująca i taka denerwująca ze swoimi tekstami… ona sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej chcę odpaść z tego programu… Tymczasem do ręki Fatimy wpadła ulotka. Fatima: Co to śmiało mnie dotknąć? Fatima zaczęła czytać kartkę i zerwała z siebie ciuchy. Fatima: Jest wyprzedaż w jakimś markecie o nawie Sudan Południowy! Fatima naga wybiegła z przedziału. Rasel: Hę? O czym ona plecie? Rasel chwycił ulotkę. Rasel: „Zapraszamy na referendum… bla, bla, bla, nowy prezydent… bla, bla, bla” serio? Gdzie ona tu znalazła, że Sudan Południowy to supermarket i że to właśnie wyprzedaż?! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: To wszystko jest jeden wielki szyfr! Nie zdradzę wam wszystkiego, bo nie chcę by ktoś zabrał moje promocje markowych ciuchów… w każdym razie ciekawe co to jest ten Sudan Południowy… znam prawie każdą galerię na świecie, ale o niej to nigdy nie słyszałam. Rasel uderzył się w głowę. Rasel: Z kim ja żyje… Po chwili wróciła do kabiny naga Fatima. Fatima: Eee… tylko poprzednie kolekcje to były… same ciuchy w walizkach! Nawet ich nie wypakowali… Rasel: A czy ten sklep nie nazywał się „Magazyn”? Fatima: Skąd ty motłochu o tym wiesz?! Rasel: '''Taaak… '''Fatima: Nie było tam nic ciekawego… i była nazwiska z ubraniami z kolekcji „Rasel”… Fatima przewróciła oczami. Fatima: Totalne bezguście! Wyrzuciłam to przez zsyp na śmieci… czaisz, że ktoś myślał, że tęczowe stringi są trendy? (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Ja nie mam tęczowych stringów… Klasa Przegranych right|125px Henry siedział w kącie klasy przegranych, ssał swój duży palec i kołysał się. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Tak… nie powiem, że jestem teraz trochę rozbity przez mój pobyt w najsłabszej dwójce… wiecie co? To było podłe i naprawdę bałem się swojej eliminacji… i to znowu jako pierwszy. Czy ja na serio muszę być najbardziej żałosnym uczestnikiem w całej historii tego show?! Biednemu i załamanemu Henry’emu przyglądały się zaniepokojona Yoanna i jak zwykle nieco nieogarnięta Fer. Yoanna: Naprawdę się o niego martwię… mimo, że jest w programie to wydaje się taki… no smutny! Fer: No… tak. Może Fer zostanie… jego dziewczyną? Fer bez siły zaczęła się malować różowym błyszczykiem. Fer: Naprawdę… Fer splotła ręce i podniosła nóżkę. Fer: Mogę się przydać… Yoanna: Nie… może po prostu z nim pogadamy, co? <3 Yoanna i Fer podeszły do załamanego Henry’ego. Yoanna: Hej, jak tam? <3 Henry dostał właśnie tiku nerwowego. Henry: Eli…. Eli… eliminacja!!! Henry zaczął się jeszcze bardziej kołysać. Fer przykucnęła przy nim. Fer: 'Henry… ''W tym czasie oczy Yoanny znowu zrobiły się fioletowe. Yoanna złowieszczo się uśmiechnęła i z całej siły uderzyła się w brzuch, po czym wróciła do normy. '''Yoanna: Ała!!! Peter: Yay! <3 Ja też tak chcę! <3 Peter zaczął się sam okładać. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: To miejsce naprawdę zaczyna się robić dziwne, ktoś mnie cały czas bije, a ja naprawdę nie wiem kto to jest!!! W dodatku dostałam od kogoś ze 100 razy, a ja dalej nie wiem kto mi to robi? Naprawdę… boję się. Henry zaczął płakać. Fer: Mu chyba może pomóc tylko jedno… Fer wyciągnęła swoje czerwone koronkowe majteczki. Fer: Poświęcę się… dla jego dobra. Yoanna zatrzymała Fer. Yoanna: Spokojnie, spokojnie. Może po prostu zafundujemy mu jakieś dobre jedzenie jak wylądujemy, albo coś? Fer: To też… dobry pomysł… Tymczasem w innej części Selisha siedziała na stercie skrzyń. Selisha: 'Selisha-san zapomniała o swoim celu… (pokój zwierzeń)'Selisha: Selisha-san zapomniała o tym, że Selisha-san zobowiązała się chronić ludzi tutaj! Selisha-san zamknęła się w świecie swoich przyjaciół, a Selisha-san zapomniała o innych. To dla Selishy-san nie wybaczalne! Selisha-san zaprzyjaźni się z innymi! Selisha zeskoczyła i przestraszyła Zach’a. Zach: Aaa… aaa to ty! Selisha: Cześć nieznajomy-san! Zach: Serio? Jesteśmy razem w sezonie… jakoś od Ameryki? Selisha: Selisha-san nie zauważyła… Selisha-san zasadniczo ma słabą pamięć jeżeli nie chodzi o Starszych, albo o Peter’a-chan teraz… bo Allice-chan wyeliminowali! :< Zach: Ty wiesz, że ja to wiem, prawda? Selisha: Czy nieznajomy-san… Zach: Zach… -,- Selisha: Czy Zach-san chcę być przyjacielem Selishy-san? <3 Zach: Eee… (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Przyjaźń z Selishą daje mi głosy jej i Peter’a to w sumie jest intratna przyjaźń… ale z drugiej strony? Czy ja na serio mam zamiar przyjaźnić się z największymi dziwakami tego programu? Muszę to przemyśleć… Zach: Słuchaj… Selisha już wyciągnęła na wszelki wypadek swoją katanę. Zach: '''Zostańmy przyjaciółmi! <3 '''Selisha: Selisha-san się cieszy! <3 Selisha wręczyła Zach’owi worek z Peter’em w środku. Selisha: Niech Zach-chan popilnuje Peter’a-chan! Selisha-san musi znaleźć innych przyjaciół też! <3 Zach: O bracie… Peter: Jej! <3 Ale jesteś brzydki! <3 Zach: Dzięki… i kolejna trauma… Selisha pobiegła do reszty, gdy samolot wpadł w turbulencje i musiał awaryjnie lądować. Somalia, Port right|125px right|125px Pewni piraci na lądzie właśnie okradali pewien kuter, kiedy w niedalekiej odległości od brzegu gwałtownie zwodował samolot ekipy z Afryki. Piraci coś do siebie powiedzieli i poszli sobie. Chwilę później cały skład dopłynął pontonami do brzegu. Vera: No nie… wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy? <3 Camilie: A czy to nie Somalia? Vera: Czyli trafiliśmy do tego miłego państwa. Fer pytająco spojrzała się na Verę. Vera: Mam coś… na zębach? Fer: A czy Somalia… w Somalii nie ma czasem anarchii? Vera odwróciła się do Camilie. Camilie: Może… a zresztą! Nie płacisz mi! <3 Vera: To nie ja ci płacę… McKey to robi! <3 Fatima: Czekaj, czekaj… czy ty właśnie wysłałaś mnie do tego niebezpiecznego miejsca? Wszyscy odwrócili się wściekli w stronę Fatimy. Fatima: No co! To ja jestem tutaj cenna! Wasze życie się nie liczy! Fatima zaczęła piłować paznokcie. Kiedy podeszło do niej dziecko z Somalii odgoniła je gazetą. Rasel: Biedaki! <3 Fatima: Phi! Oni są tacy brudni… w ogóle nie powinni oddychać moim powietrzem! W tym czasie Zach pilnował Peter’a kiedy pojawiła się przy nim Selisha. Zach: Więc? Selisha: Selisha-san nie rozumie Ariana-san! Arian-san chyba podrywa Selishę-san!!! Arian czaił się za krzakiem. (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Wyobrazicie sobie to? <3 Selisha mnie kopnęła! Ona jest taka bezpośrednia i bije tak cudownie mocno… chyba właśnie znalazłem nową osobę do wielbienia! <3 Zrywam z Fatimą! <3<3 Selisha: Selisha-san myśli, że Arian-san to Starszy! Zach pytająco podniósł brew. Zach: A myślisz tak dlaczego? Selisha: Atak Ariana-san to musi być odgryzanie nóg! Selisha-san go rozgryzła!!! Zach: I to niby jak ty jeszcze nie wylądowałaś w wariatkowie? Selisha: Selisha-san wie, że ma rację! W tym momencie, jakiś Somalijczyk ukradł worek z Peter’em. Zach: Ups… Selisha: To kolejny Starszy!!! On też chcę pożreć Peter’a! Selisha wściekła wyciągnęła swoją katanę i zaczęła gonić złodzieja. Zach: Serio?! W sumie obojętne mi to… Znikąd pojawił się Arian. Arian: Ona jest taka piękna! Zach: Aaa! Arian: Mówię ci! Ona jest lepsza od Fatimy! Fatima podbiegła do Ariana, kiedy to usłyszała. Fatima: Emm… kto jest niby lepszy ode mnie? Arian: Selisha! <3 Fatima: 'Ona? ''Zbliżenie na szarpiącą się z Somalijczykiem, Selishą. '''Fatima: Phi! Widać, że jesteś matołem! Arian: To już mnie z twoich ust nie boli… Arian położył rękę na ramieniu Fatimy. Arian: Myślę, że powinniśmy się rozstać. Po tych słowach popędził za Selishą. Fatima: C-co? Fatima zaczęła się śmiać, a potem złamała jakiś kij, który leżał na ziemi. Fatima: Nikt nie rzuca od tak Fatimy!!! Szczególnie ktoś, kto nawet mnie nie interesuje!!! Zach: Oj… chyba pójdę… Zach uciekł. Godzinę później wszyscy zebrali się na motorówkę. Somalia, Motorówka right|125px right|125px Cała ekipa płynęła w stronę pirackiego statku. Nie był on jednak drewnianym i pięknym pirackim statkiem. Był on w rzeczywistości wielką metalową puszką, której załoga w czasie ogarniania się uczestników ukradła samolot Very. Vera: Naprawdę… a myślałam, że już w tym programie mogłam się wszystkiego spodziewać! Peter: Gdzie płyniemy? <3 Vera: Na obiad! <3 Peter: Yaaaaay! <3 Peter zaczął klaskać. Vera: Dobrze… zatem oto będzie wasze dzisiejsze zadanie! Przez to, że po raz kolejny nie umieliście się ogarnąć ukradli nam samolot!! Peter zaczął jeszcze raz klaskać. Vera: Dobrze… jak mówiłam porwali nam samolot. Więc waszym zadaniem będzie go dzisiaj odzyskać! Drużyna, która wygra uchroni się dzisiaj od eliminacji! Cisza. Fer: Yu…. Huuu… Fer podniosła ociężale rękę do góry. Vera: Wasz zapał mnie powala… Motorówka dopłynęła do pływającej barki. Vera: Okej! Jeżeli odzyskacie samolot to uciekamy stąd… mimo wszystko to państwo nie jest jednak tak miłe na jakie wygląda!!! Selisha wzięła pod pachy Zach’a i Peter’a i wskoczyła na pokład. Arian: Woooow! *_* Fatima: Phi! Też bym tak potrafiła… Arian popatrzał na Fatimę z gwiazdkami w oczach. Fatima: Ale oczywiście, taka diva jak ja nie robi takich rzeczy! Arian: Selisho! Czekaj! Arian wspiął się po drabinie i pobiegł za Selishą. Fatima: Ale… aaa! Rasel: Emm? Od kiedy cię obchodzi ten idiota? Fatima: Nie obchodzi mnie! Yoanna i Fer wciągały załamanego Henry’ego po drabinie. Rasel: Więc po kiego cały czas próbujesz pokazać, że jesteś taka jak Selisha? Fatima: Ja nic nie pokazuję… Vera poklepała Rasel’a po ramieniu. Vera: Nie chcę przerywać naszej programowej parze… ale zadanie już się zaczęło. Zbliżenie na pustą motorówkę. Vera: I wszyscy inni już poszli szukać! Fatima: 'No dobra! Rasel! ''Rasel nie zwrócił uwagi na Fatimę i sam zaczął się wspinać po drabinie. '''Fatima: Och! Dlaczego tutaj Nikt się mnie nie słucha!!! Somalia, Dziób Statku right|125px Yoanna i Fer razem z załamanym Henry’m schowali się za stertą skrzyń. Yoanna: Słuchaj Henry! Musisz się podnieść!!! Henry: Buuu… mogłem zostać wyeliminowanym! Yoanna: I teraz się załamujesz?! Henry podniósł głowę. Yoanna: Rozumiem, że jesteś załamany… ale ty dajesz im idealny powód by cię wyeliminowali jako kolejną osobę! Naprawdę nie możesz się teraz poddać! Fer: Taaak… Yoanna: Naprawdę musimy walczyć! Ten sezon będzie nasz! Osób, które zostały uznane za zapychacze, które nie mają nic do powiedzenia! Przecież wszyscy faworyci nie dostali się do sezonu!! Naprawdę mamy szansę. Fer wyjęła z jednej ze skrzyń karabin maszynowy. Fer: Czuje się… taka silna… Henry znowu załamał się. Yoanna: Naprawdę! Ogarnij się! Przecież sam nie chciałem odpaść pierwszy, a teraz robisz dosłownie wszystko by odpaść. Henry: Ale i tak odpadniemy… Yoanna: Hmm? Henry: 'Selisha zaprzyjaźniła się z Zach’iem, który chcę mnie wyeliminować… Peter jest głupi i zagłosuje jak Selisha mu karzę… a Arian też goni za Selishą… jest czwórka na nas trzech… trzy kolejne eliminacje będą naszymi! ''Henry zaczął płakać. Yoanna potrząsnęła im. '''Yoanna: I dasz im tą satysfakcję? Przecież o to chodzi! Uda nam się tylko uwierz w naszą trójką! Henry w końcu uśmiechnął się. Henry: Serio tak myślisz? Fer zaczęła strzelać gdzie popadnie. Yoanna: Uda nam się tylko musimy razem współpracować! Fer zaczęła chować do skrzyń rannych ludzi. Yoanna: A tak na marginesie… słyszałeś coś? Fer próbowała się uśmiechnąć. Fer: Nie… przez przypadek nie zraniłam tuzina ludzi i nie schowałam ich do skrzyni, którą miałam właśnie zamiar wyrzucić… a teraz nie udaje przed wami… Yoanna: To dobrze! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Tak, naprawdę się cieszę, że mam kogoś takiego jak Yoanna i Fer w tym programie. Naprawdę czuje, że mogę im uwierzyć. Chyba wreszcie czuje, że nie jestem tutaj samotny i pokrzepiło mnie to… ahh teraz wygrajmy ten program! Somalia, Pokład Dolny Statku right|125px Selisha biegała po całym statku jak tylko szybko mogła. Kiedy wiedziała, że są bezpieczni puściła wolno Peter’a i Zach’a. Selisha: Selisha-san czuje niebezpieczeństwo! Zach: Czujesz je od 20 minut! Zach zaczął płakać. Zach: Ja chcę do mamy! I tupnął. Zach: '''Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam… '''Peter: Jej! A co to za czerwone światełka? <3 Czerwone światełka w rzeczywistości z strzelb piratów, którzy celowali w trójkę. Peter: Ja chcę je złapać! Selisha: Nie! Peter-chan! Selisha rzuciła kataną w jednego z piratów i dalej zaczęła uciekać przed piratami. W tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. Selisha: A teraz piosenka Selishy-san!!! full|center|670 px Peter klaskał, z Zach płakał. Selisha: Selisha-san czuje się taka utalentowana! I wtedy Selisha wskoczyła do jakiegoś pokoju i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Zach: 'Gratuluje!!! Jak się okazuje to ślepy zaułek! ''Peter zaczął lizać klamkę. '''Selisha: Spokojnie Zach-chan! Selisha-san coś wykombinuje! Selisha uderzyła głową o stalową ścianę. Selisha: Selisha-san coś wymyśli… chyba! Zach: No świetnie! Zach oparł się o jakiś kufer. Zach: Zatem albo uratuje nas grupka wzajemnej adoracji, albo… Peter: Arielka! <3 Zach: Dlaczego mi się zdaje, że mamy przechlapane? Somalia, Bagażownia Statku Vera przeszukiwała kolejne wielkie metalowe skrzynie. Była z nią również Camilie. Vera: Naprawdę! Uczestnicy, uczestnikami, ale lepiej brać sprawy we własne ręce! <3 Camilie: Racja… Kiedy Vera otworzyła kolejną skrzynie, zobaczyła w niej Arthura! Vera: '''Arthur?! '''Arthur: '''Vera? '''Vera I Arthur: Ale co ty tutaj robisz? Moment ciszy. Arthur: Mnie porwali… Vera: A mnie porwali samolot. Camilie: A kto to? :D Vera: A nikt ważny. Arthur zasmucił się. Vera: To tylko mój eks, który zostawił mnie na oczach milionów widzów!!! Cieszysz się? Arthur wyszedł ze skrzyni. Arthur: Co?! Przecież to ty całowałąś się… w sumie nie pamiętam już z kim… ale całowałaś się! Vera: 'Oj przestań! W ogóle, jak oni cię porwali? '''Arthur: '''Tak jakby… ''Arthur zaczął się drapać po głowie. '''Arthur: Porwali mnie dla okupu… ale tak jakby… Arthur opuścił ręce. '' '''Arthur:' Nikt nie chciał zapłacić i siedzę w tej skrzyni od miesiąca. Vera: Ojoj! :< Camilie: Serio? Aż takie masz słabe życie? Vera nadepnęła Camilie na stopę. Vera: Jak smutno? Dlaczego do mnie nie… ale czekaj! Przecież my jesteśmy w stanie wojny! Arthur: Bo myślałem, że już ci na mnie nie za… właśnie! Nie cierpię cię za zdradę! (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: O nie! Ale oni tak na serio? Przecież nie trzeba mody na sukces, żeby zobaczyć, że oni coś naprawdę do siebie czują! Awww! Pobawię się w pogodzicielkę… albo czekaj… przecież jak oni się zakochają znowu w sobie na wizji to ja… ja… STRACĘ POSADĘ!!! Somalia, Bocianie Gniazdo Statku right|125px Fatima i Rasel wspięli się na najwyższy punkt statku. Fatima: Myślisz, że to takie śmieszne? Rasel: A niby co? Fatima: No halo! Dlaczego mi kazałeś się wspinać na to coś wysoko?! Rasel: Może dlatego, że chcę znowu przegrać zadanie? Fatima: Jakie znów? Przecież przez ciebie wygraliśmy dwa zadania!!! Rasel: Phi! To na pewno przegramy… Fatima: Hmm… Rasel położył się na podłodze. Fatima: Słuchaj no! Nudzi mi się… Rasel: Nie rozmawialiśmy przez jakieś 5 sekund? Fatima: W każdym razie idę pokazać Arianowi, że nie jestem nudna!! Rasel: '''No spoko… ja się prześpię. '''Fatima: Ahh! Fatima zepchnęła Rasela z bocianiego gniazda. Fatima: Nikt nie będzie spał, kiedy ja działam! Somalia, Pokład Główny Statku right|125px right|125px Arian szukał po całym statku Selishy. Kiedy był na głównym pokładzie przebiegł po leżącym Rasel’u. Rasel: Auu! Weź idioto uważaj!!! Arian: Ojj… o przepraszam! :< Wtedy spadła na Rasela, Fatima. Fatima: I właśnie dlatego faceci powinni mieć pierwszeństwo, gdy spadaja na dół! Arian: Eee… Arian zastanowił się kim była dziewczyna, która wylądowała na Rasel’u. Arian: Kim jesteś? :D Fatima: Nawet mnie nie denerwuj… Fatima zaczęła go szturchać, kiedy wstałą z Rasela. Fatima: Słuchaj no! Strasznie irytuje mnie to, że robisz sobie ze mnie jaja i stawiasz mnie jako nieznajomą ci dziewczyną! Ty byłeś moim fanem! Kiedy to się zmieniło? Arian: Aaa… to ty… Fa… Fabera? Fatima: FATIMA!!! Arian: Aaa… nie no… Selisha bije mocniej! <3 Fatima: Czekaj no… czyli ty goniłeś za mną wyłącznie z tego powodu, że cię biłam? Arian: Tak, lubię gdy mnie biją! <3 Fatima: 'Aaa! ''Fatima kopnęła Ariana i poszła sobie. '''Arian: Nie… to już mimo wszystko nie jest to samo!!! Somalia, Dolny Pokład Statku right|125px Zach odbijał piłkę od ściany, Selisha przeszukiwała skrzynie, a Peter właśnie odkrył szyb wentylacyjny. Peter: Hej! :D Patrzcie, co znalazłem! <3 Selisha: Co to Peter-chan? Selisha I Zach podeszli do Peter’a. Zach: Szyb wentylacyjny? Selisha: Możemy nim uciec Zach-chan! Zach: '''No co ty nie powiesz… -,- '''Selisha: Chodźcie! Jeszcze może znajdziemy klucze nasz samolot! Peter: A placek na drogę, to co? :( Selisha: Nie ma na to czasu Peter-chan! Peter: Ale ja chce placek! ;( Piraci właśnie zaczęli próby wywarzania drzwi. Selisha: Nie mamy czasu Peter-chan! Źli ludzie po nas idą! Peter: Ojoj! :< Zach: No ruszcie się!! Pójdę ostatni, idź pierwsza Selisho, by torować nam drogę! Selisha: Masz rację Zach-chan! Selisha weszła do szybu jako pierwsza, za nią poszedł Peter, a na końcu został Zach, który uśmiechnął się. Zach: Głupi… ja chcę do domu! Zach wziął kratkę i przymocował ją od wewnątrz. Po czym poszedł za resztą. Somalia, Główny Pokład Statku right|125px right|125px Powoli grupka Yoanny przesuwała się na tyły statku. Powoli, bowiem za każdym razem dokładnie sprawdzali czy ktoś czasem nie idzie. Henry: Słuchajcie… naprawdę czuje się jakoś tak niepewnie… Fer: Fer cię… przytuli… Bez żadnych emocji na twarzy Fer przytuliła Henry’ego. Henry: Nie chodzi mi o to. Po policzku Fer spłynęła wolno łza. Henry: Świetnie przytulasz, ale… Fer dalej, ani myślała się uśmiechnąć. Henry: Chodzi mi o to, czy nie czujecie się… o moja nietykalności!!! Kto tam leży? Na środku statku spał sobie Rasel. Grupka podeszła do niego. Yoanna: On tak na serio? Henry: Co dziwniejsze nie ma przy nim Fatimy… Yoanna: Wątpię… ale może nie trzymajmy go tak na widoku… Henry i Yoanna zaciągnęli Rasel’a za skrzynie. Cały czas spał. Yoanna: Jaki on ma mocny sen! Henry: Hej! Ale to znaczy, że z ich drużyny tylko Fatima szuka samolotu! Fer: Fatima… nigdy nic nie robi… Yoanna: Racja… zatem wynika na to, że chyba wygramy to zadanie! <3 W tym momencie za nimi wystartował samolot ekipy. Za sterami siedzieli Zach, Selisha i Peter. Na drabinie trzymała się już Fatima, Vera, Camilie i Arthur. Fer: Czy my… Yoanna: Wygraliśmy! <3 Cała trójka przytuliła się. Samolot, Stołówka right|125px right|125px Drużyny siedziały przy przeciwnych stołach. Drużyna Baobabu siedziała przy jednym stole, a Drużyna Bogaczy siedziała przy ustawionym naprzeciwko drugim stole. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni z wyjątkiem Rasel’a, który właściwie nic nie zrobił w czasie zadania. Vera: No gratuluje! Dzisiejszymi zwycięzcami została bowiem drużyna Baobabu! Wszyscy z drużyny baobabu przybili sobie piątki. Vera: I cóż… wynika na to, że szczęście naszej skłóconej parki nareszcie się skończyło. Fatima: Mam to gdzieś! I tak od dawna chciałam przegrać! Rasel: No… ja też. Vera: Dziwne… ten show polega na wygrywaniu zadań… mimo wszystko. Fatima: Bla, bla, bla… Vera: No cóż… więc macie czas wolny i za godzinę zobaczymy, kto z drużyny Bogaczy wróci do domu. Samolot, Klasa Zwycięzców right|125px Selisha siedziała przy barku, po czym dosiadła się do niej Yoanna. Yoanna: Słuchaj, gratuluje ci Selisho, że wygrałaś dla nas zadanie! <3 Selisha zastanowiła się. Selisha: A kim ty jesteś? Yoanna: '''Ja… Yoanną… '''Selisha: Ty nie jesteś Yoanną-san! W każdym razie nie do końca! Coś się z tobą dzieje nieznajomo-san! Selisha uciekła od niej. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: O tak!! Po tylu latach Selisha-san znalazła źródło wszelkiego zła! O dziwo znajduje się on wewnątrz Yoanny-san… cóż! Selisha-san ma nową misję! Selisha-san musi oswobodzić i zabić zło w Yoannie-san!! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Nie wiem… czuje się ostatnio jakaś przez wszystkich odrzucona… cóż… to chyba minie. Z za rogu Arian przyglądał się wracającej z pokoju zwierzeń Selishy. Przerwał mu Henry. Henry: Arian? Co ty robisz? Arian: Chcę, żeby Selisha mnie uderzyła! <3 Henry: Emm… suchaj… Henry wyszeptał coś do ucha Ariana. Arian: CO?! To przecież niemożliwe… Henry: A jednak… Samolot, Ceremonia right|125px Ceremonia wyjątkowo odbywała się w samolocie. Trybuny jak i podium prowadzącej zostały ustawione w magazynie. Światła były do połowy przygaszone. Na ceremonie weszli Rasel, a następnie nieco wściekła Fatima. Rasel usiadł na samym dole, a Fatima powyżej niego. Fatima założyła ręce. Po chwili za podium stanęła Vera z Camilie i Arthurem. Arthur: Ja naprawdę tu jestem potrzebny? Vera: Nie, ale polecisz z jednym przegranym! :D Arthur: Co? ;__; Camilie: Tak! <3 Vera spojrzała się zdziwiona na Camilie. Camilie: To znaczy… żegnaj! Camilie wyszeptała coś do ucha Arthura. Arthur: Ale ja… Camilie uciszyła Arthura. Camilie: Nie! Nie umówię się z tobą! <3 Vera: Co?!?!?!?! Arthur: Ale… ehh.. Arthur spuścił ręce. Fatima: Halo! Ja tutaj ciągle jestem! Powiedziała wściekła Fatima. Rasel: I ja… Vera: Dobrze… Fatimo! Tak długo chcieliście przegrać. Czy cieszysz się z tego? Fatima: Tak! Wreszcie wrócę do domu! Fatima uśmiechnęła się. Fatima: '''Ale żeby było ciekawiej proponuje Rasel, żebyśmy oboje zagłosowali na siebie! Wtedy dogrywka zdecyduje, kto wróci do domu! '''Rasel: Spoko… obojętne mi to czy wrócę teraz, czy za tydzień… Vera: Okej! Rasel? Czy naprawdę tak bardzo ci tutaj źle? Rasel: '''Tak! '''Vera: '''Nawet jeżeli wygraliście z Fatimą dwa poprzednie zadania? '''Rasel: Kobieto! Ja chcę wrócić do domu! Nie pisałem się na kolejny durny sezon tego głupiego show! Nawet nie wiem dlaczego gramy w tak nudnym miejscu jak Afryka!!! Vera: Dobrze… zatem idźcie głosować… Fatima poszła głosować pierwsza. Zaraz po niej poszedł głosować Rasel. Po chwili Vera wróciła z wynikami. Vera: No cóż… to była prosta ceremonia… Ekran podzielił się. Po jednej stronie była Fatima, a po drugiej był Rasel. Vera: A dzisiejszym przegranym jest… Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: Dzisiejszym przegranym jest… Rasel! Fatima złapała swoją butelkę z wodą. Rasel: Co? Ale mieliśmy zagłosować na siebie! Fatima: Sorry… mimo wszystko ktoś taki jak ja nie może odpaść przed kimś takim jak… Fatima skrzywiła się. Fatima: Fuj… Rasel: Głupia… zatem czym odeślecie mnie i tego dzieciaka do domu? Arthur: Ejj… Vera: Dzisiaj przywiążemy was do… Ekran odwrócił się. Pojawili się Arthur i Rasel na dachu przywiązani do stata kondorów. Vera: … kondorów! <3 Rasel: Ser… Kondory odleciały ku zachodzącemu słońcu. Vera: I tak skończył się kolejny odcinek w Afryce! Jak poradzi sobie samotnie Fatima w swojej wymarzonej jednoosobowej drużynie? Jak poradzi sobie Yoanna z nową misją Selishy? Co takiego powiedział Henry, Arianowi? Czy Camilie odpowie za podrywanie mojego eks chłopaka?! Vera chciała zabić Camilie wzrokiem. Vera: Tego dowiecie się już wkrótce… w Totalnej Porażce! Azja kontra Afryka!!! Części afrykańskiej! A teraz zostawiam was w rękach nudnej McKey! <3 Zaciemnienie. Zaczęły pojawiać się na górze napisy końcowe, gdy na dole pojawiły się zajawki z głosowania. (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Głosuje na siebie! Wracam do domu! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Ahh! Mimo, że nie cierpię tego show, to nie mogę odpaść przed tym idiotą! Zatem głosuje na tego idiotę! Papa! Moja wymarzona drużyna tylko ze mną nadchodzi! <3 Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka